The Returning
by Azerel of Darkness
Summary: Sasuke is the vampire god and Sakura is his goddess.But when her unexpected death takes her away from him,hes heartbroken. 90 years later he meets a girl who thirst for blood and looks strangly like his cherry blossem.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO........

* * *

The light of the full moon shone brightly over her. The sound of waves crashing against rocks was below her. For a moment I thought I was hallucinating until I head the sound of her heartbeat. Its been so long since the time of her death. I've forgotten her completely. Her ghost is the only thing keeping me from going insane. But there she is, as if what happened over 90 years ago never happened. She was my friend, my playmate, my soulmate, my love and only reason for even living. We were connected by a bond that can never be broken........a Vampire bond. Soon her memory of her past life will come back, and her need for blood will become much more stronger. Her beautiful hair, the color of cherry blossem petels. With eyes that glowed bright emereld in the sun, always filled with love. Even now my heart beats for her, I am Sasuke, Vampire God of Destruction. And she is my Sakura, My Goddess of Death.

The prophecy once said that she would come back to us. Little does she know, is that she is the only one that can save everyone in the magical world. That last battle was when I let everything go wrong.

* * *

The year was 1918, we were in the middle of a battle with Orochimaru, The God of Annihilation. I was cutting threw his army, not caring if I got killed or not. I knew Azerel could take care of herself. But I told her to stay away from the battle, it didn't surprise me when I saw her fighting beside me. She has always been a stubborn one. But then Marcus came out, sneaking up behind her. I turned around just in time to see the tip of his sword pierce her threw the heart. Right then my world seemed to freeze as I ran to her. She fell into my arms, and I held her close. Kissing her hair, wishing that this couldn't have happened. Tears fell from my eyes as she breathed her last breath.

Then the fury started to build up in me. I killed Orochimaru that day with such hate, it was the last thing I could give her. Now the year is 2010, and as I walk up to her, she turns around and smiles at me. As if it was a sign of recognition.

* * *

Then she spoke, "Do I know you?" Her voice brought back all the long forgotten past memories. A smirk appeared on my face, maybe I should wait for her memories to come. This could be fun.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" I lowered my voice to a seductive whisper. As I leaned my face into hers, I could hear her heart start to pick up pace. Just as I was about to kiss her, I pull back.

Her face flushed a light pink, "You're the one that's been coming into my dreams.' A light smiled played at the edge of her lips.

I took her into my arms, "And I promise I will never leave you."

A laugh escaped her lips, "Don't promise anything you can't keep." she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. The oh so familiar scent of her filled my head like a drug. The thin material of her plain white dress clung to her curves nicely. This is a memory I want to remember for the rest of my lifetime.

My lips went back to hers to meet ing a soft kiss that quickly turned into a rough passionate kiss. As her hands locked themselves in my hair, her tongue licked the bottom of my lip, begging for entrance. Which I gladly let her in, both of our tongues in a dance of dominance, Of curse which I won. Soon we were both breathing hard. My lips left hers as they slid to the base of her throat, "What is it that you want, my love?" I asked her in a seductive voice.

I didn't giver her time to answer. I bite down hard into her soft pale flesh. A little moan escaped her lips as I tasted her blood. It was just as I remembered, a addicting taste of liquid fire and the finest wine. Her old memories opened up as her mind merged with mine. She could remember all the battles and all the wars, and most of all, all the love she felt for me.

I lifted my lips away from her throat, licking up the blood that trickled from the wounds. She looked in to my eyes with old hunger. As she spoke, I smiled at every word she said.

"All I will ever want is you……Sasuke. I love you."

"As I love you, my dear"

OKAY THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER TO MY FIRST FANFIC! PLZ REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

As she stared at me, I could see the old lust in her eyes. Her emerald eyes lingered down to my neck, her breath quicken and I knew exactly what she wanted. I put my hand to the back of her neck, bringing her closer to me.

"I know you want it," I whispered in her ear. I could feel her breath and the tip of her fangs against my neck. "Go ahead, take all you need my love."

Then I felt her fangs sink into my skin, bringing back old memories. The more blood she took from me, the more strength I had to use to hold back a moan. As she still held on to my neck, I teleported us back to my apartment. I laid her on the coach, not once did she let go. I heard her moan as she took her fangs out of me. My hand traveled up her smooth creamy legs. She brought her lips to mine and once again we were in a fight for dominance. Her hands traveled down to the front of my shirt, fumbling with the buttons. My hands wrapped around her wrist, pulling them above her head. God she was the only one who ever made me feel this way.

A smirked appeared on her face "Are you tempted, Sasuke?"

I growled at her, she knew how crazy she was driving me and she liked it. Suddenly we heard noises outside the apartment. My instincts kicked in and I stood in front of her, not letting anything get to her this time. The room filled with the scent of someone I wish I could forget. The two people who would love to see me miserable.

"Sakura stay behind me and don't let them see you--" I tried to tell her but was interrupted. "Its to late for that little brother." said the voice

I let out a sigh. "Hello Itachi, where is your little playtoy?"

Suddenly arms wrapped around me "HI SASUKE-KUN!!! I MISSEED YOU, WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME!!!???"

"Karin get off of me!!!" I pushed her away and turned my attention toward Itachi. Sakura peeked her head from behind me, Itachi saw her and smirked.

"What a beautiful little cherry blossom you have. I'm sure the council would love to see her." he said as he took a step forward.

My eyes turned blood red and a growl came from my chest as I spoke "Don't you dare touch her." That's when the fight began and all hell broke loose,


End file.
